Así que era él
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: ...eso fue lo que dijo Ayaka cuando Hiro nombro a otra persona estando con ella. Y es dicha persona la que está intentando manipularlo para sonsacarle el secreto. KHiro. Kiro. Oneshot.
1. Así que era él

**Así que era él.  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe que hizo al calmado Hiroshi pegar un brinco de sobresalto. Giró su cabeza, ojos metálicos desviándose de las cuerdas de su instrumento hacia la entrada. Sus cabellos rojos se sacudieron con violencia, mas no se levantó de su silla.

La figura que ocasionó esta conmoción lanzó una sonrisa ladeada y autosuficiente. Ese gesto intimidaba a cualquiera, sobre todo si, como en ese momento, su Mágnum le acompañaba… Pero Hiroshi Nakano no era cualquiera.

-Mister K –saludó él, aún no recompuesto del susto.

De lo que realmente no se recomponía era de la visión que ofrecía su manager. Arma en alza, parte de su cabello enmarcando su rostro, y las hebras más largas recogidas en una cascada dorada _que las callosas manos del guitarrista morían por sentir…_

La verdad es que cada vez que Claude Winchester aparecía en un cuarto de pronto, con su aura salvaje, Hiroshi tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonrojarse. Y eso que él no era de fácil sonrojo.

Primero venía un cosquilleo en las mejillas, sin ser acompañado de coloración extraña. Ese sí lo sentía a menudo… Pero frente a aquella exótica especie de hombre el tono de sus expresiones podía llegar a competir con el de su cabello, a veces sobrepasándole.

Pero no es que le gustara. No.

-Creí que ya estaba grabada tu parte. No tienes por qué ensayar –declaró, su sonrisa borrada.

El joven sonrió, entrando en la fase número uno: las cosquillas.

-No he terminado de adaptar "Dreamlike" a su versión rock. La necesitamos para el concierto promocional.

El hombre bajó su arma sin despegar sus ojos zafiro del guitarrista.

-…Es dentro de un mes. Ensayas hasta muy tarde –respondió K, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Eso es malo? Perdón, no soy yo el adicto al trabajo aquí –El joven lanzó una de sus sonrisas al rubio, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se comenzaba a apoderar de sus facciones solo por ver al hombre en aquella posición tan relajada y masculina.

K rió. El sonido sorprendió al joven, y le obligó a agachar la cabeza con la excusa teórica de afinar la guitarra, y en práctica ocultar sus mejillas rojas.

No era que K le gustara. No. Era un hombre atractivo. Excesivamente masculino, a pesar de sus ojos grandes y brillantes, barbilla afilada, labios y rostro sonrosados y cabello brillante y largo, elementos que a pesar de su masculinidad, le daban a su belleza un toque andrógino.

Hiroshi se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiéndose atraído por su manager. Pero no es que fuese homosexual. No.

Era solo que… Comenzó con la mágnum. El guitarrista siempre sintió interés por todo lo relacionado con armas, y K con su atractivo físico, humor retorcido, armas a la mano y siempre pendiente de los asuntos del guitarrista (y de los del resto de la banda por igual)… Bueno, era inevitable verlo de esa manera.

Pero no es que creyese que K era la persona perfecta para él. No.

-Algo te molesta ¿Verdad?

Quizás tardó un par de segundos más de lo necesario en recomponerse, porque el hombre frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al joven.

-Yo voy a averiguar que es.

La verdad, sí estaba molesto por algo. Su relación amorosa había terminado recientemente, tan abruptamente como había empezado.

Ahí estaba. No podía ser homosexual si se molestaba tanto por la ruptura con su novia. Él la amaba, o eso creía.

Pero Hiroshi era bueno para mentirse a sí mismo. Su ruptura con Ayaka era, realmente, consecuencia de lo que le molestaba.

Le había estado haciendo el amor con los ojos cerrados, y cuando alcanzó el punto máximo abrió los ojos y en vez de unos marrones, colocó en el lugar unos azules.

Y había dicho el nombre. No un nombre, una letra. Una sola sílaba. Pero había sido suficiente como para que ella le dejase y él comenzara a dudar.

Y ella, ella le había respondido …

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidas por la mágnum apoyada contra su sien.

-Habla. Tienes treinta segundos antes de que use técnicas más persuasivas.

Cuando el hombre hacía eso, Hiroshi experimentaba un breve escalofrío, y luego adrenalina corriendo por su sangre. Como si fuese una montaña rusa o saltar en paracaídas. Emoción, no miedo. Algo delicioso.

Y ahora que estaban solos, sin Shuichi, Suguru ni Sakano saltando por las paredes, él se podía permitir ser calmado con respecto a tener un arma apuntada directo a su cráneo y experimentar un poco.

-Oblígame.

-¿Me dices que dispare? –La voz de K sonaba divertida, y se agachó para quedar a la altura del guitarrista, sin despegar el arma de su cabeza.

-Dispara –El menor sonreía, ahora su rostro levemente enrojecido por otras razones. Incluso sentía sus ojos brillar, su pulso alterado y su boca seca.

-Estás loco, Nakano –Pero la sonrisa desmentía sus palabras-. Vaya. Quién diría que te gusta tener un arma pegada a la sien.

-Me gustan las armas –Fue todo lo que consiguió responder, con sus ojos clavados en los del otro hombre, en una intensa batalla de miradas.

Batalla que perdió rápidamente, y clavó su mirada en su guitarra con la cabeza gacha.

-Así que todas esas veces que fingiste entrar en pánico… -La pistola fue rodando por el lado de su cara, hasta llegar a su mentón, y aplicando fuerza obligó al joven a levantar el rostro. Enlazaron sus campos visuales -… todo este tiempo¿Fue mentira?

-¿Importa? –Puso una sonrisa como máscara.

El pelirrojo sabía que alguna pieza en esa situación estaba desencajada. K acababa de trazar un camino en su faz con frío metal, pero el gesto pareció más cálido así que cuando alguna chica, Ayaka incluida, lo había trazado delicadamente con la mano.

Pero no era porque aquella atención se la estuviese propinando K. No.

Tampoco porque el mayor había acompañado eso con una sonrisa y el conocimiento de que Hiroshi no se asustaba con las armas… lo cual implicaba una invitación, un reto, más que una amenaza.

Nada que ver.

-Supongo que te divertía ver a los demás entrar en pánico –aventuró K.

Hiroshi no podía responder. Se encontraba con unos ojos azules tan cerca de los suyos, y la mágnum contra la parte baja de su mandíbula…

K podía ser muchas cosas. Persuasión, percepción y comprensión eran tres de sus virtudes, lo cual hizo notar al joven la naturaleza amable del violento manager.

Y sí, el rubio leía en él como en un libro abierto. Al igual que él le entendía más de lo que su americana cabeza pudiese llegar a imaginar.

-Pero tú tienes razón. Nada de eso importa ahora –K retiró el arma y su presencia de las cercanías del pelirrojo-. Lo que importa es que estás hasta tarde en el estudio ensayando algo que no tienes que ensayar. ¿Evadiendo algo, Nakano?

Frío. Sintió frío. Pero no era porque quería tener a K cerca, y poder oler su aroma. No.

-Háblame –Insistió otra vez el mayor. No era una orden, era una petición, y se sintió feliz de ver el lado amable de K tendiéndole la mano.

Tampoco es que su ruptura fuese algo de otro nivel. La chica le agradaba, era con una de las pocas mujeres con las que se había sentido realmente cómodo. Las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas para su mente, pero Ayaka había sido más sencilla, más una amiga que una novia.

Se preguntaba si realmente le había gustado o era simplemente comodidad. Se preguntaba qué era gustar. Querer. Amar. Viéndolo en aquel momento, se le ocurrió que jamás le había gustado realmente una chica.

Pero nada de esto tenía que ver con el hecho de que él era prácticamente incapaz de sentirse realmente atraído por una mujer. No.

-La chica con la que salía me terminó, es todo.

-¿Ayaka-chan?

Asintió con la cabeza, dejando la guitarra de lado y resignándose de una vez a que no iba a poder practicar. Pero su manager tenía razón… ni lo necesitaba ni era sano.

-¿Y eso? La última vez que los vi se veían bien juntos.

-Dije… bueno, dije otro nombre cuando estaba con ella.

No era solo eso. La respuesta de ella también le había intrigado, pero no se sentía capaz de traerla a colación ni de pensarla.

-Así que no es Ayaka-chan lo que te tiene así. Estás enamorado de alguien más.

_¡No! _

Nada de esto quería decir que él estuviese enamorado de K.

El pensamiento no le dio risa, sino cierto susto… Que no se debía a que se sentía identificado o expuesto. No.

¿Enamorado? El hecho de que considerara a K el hombre más perfecto que jamás hubiese conocido, con todas sus cualidades… y que los defectos del hombre fueran lo que más le atraía de él no quería decir que estuviese enamorado.Nada que ver.

-¿Por qué tienes esa mirada, Nakano?. ¿No es acaso eso lo que te molesta?

-Es que… no creo estar enamorado de la persona –Resumió, con sonrisa triste que hacía parecer la situación más simple de lo que realmente era.

-¿Y por qué dijiste su nombre, entonces?

_Abrió los ojos y una mirada azul se enterraba en la suya. _

_-Oh, K… _

_Permanecieron abrazados, él con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de la chica por la vergüenza. Ella no lo apartaba, pero tampoco le abrazaba. _

_Finalmente habló a su oído. _

_-Así que era él. _

¿Qué había querido decir?. ¿Ella sabía que… que él no…?

Suspiró bajo el atento escrutinio de unas gemas color zafiro. Ayaka… ¿Sabía de aquella atracción?. ¿Había influido en su relación con ella?

-No sé…

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero si no me dices no te puedo ayudar. Si dices un nombre cuando estás con otra persona, es porque tus pensamientos están en otro lado.

¿Prefería el a K antes que a Ayaka?

No podía ser. Pero… pero…

…simplemente _era_.

-La vi a los ojos y eran los de otra persona. Y por eso dije su nombre.

K sonreía.

-Nakano, no creí que pudieses ser tan inocente.

Las palabras del hombre le hicieron fruncir el entrecejo. Eran dichas juguetonamente, no como ofensa sino con cierta dulzura.

-Yo no soy inocente. Simplemente… estoy confundido.

-Bien. Llegaste a la conclusión por tu cuenta.

-Si tanto quieres que llegue a una conclusión por mi cuenta, déjame hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Se levantó de la silla, con intención de guardar su guitarra. No estaba molesto, pero tenía que fingirlo porque se sentía expuesto.

Pero el hombre se había levantado, y sin dejarlo caminar más que un par de metros, tomó la delgada muñeca del joven con fuerza tal que él se sobresaltó.

-No he terminado contigo, Nakano. Siéntate.

Se volteó, sintiendo algo invadido su espacio personal. Pero aun así se quedó de pié.

-¿Puedes decir de una vez qué quieres?

-He sido bastante claro. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del joven. Aquel tono… aquel tono… no quería significar nada. No. Y al guitarrista le entró otra vez aquel temor, porque realmente deseaba que significara _algo_.

-No hay de que preocuparse. Estoy bien. Un poco confundido, pero bien en esencia.

No mentía, o no sentía estar mintiendo.

-Puedo ayudarte a aclararlo. ¿Me dejas?

-¿Qué haces si te digo que no? –Mano y muñeca seguían unidos. El agarre era más suave ahora, y el pelirrojo estaba algo relajado ya ante la presencia y disposición agradable de su manager-. ¿Sacas la mágnum?

-Con que quieres ver a mi Nikki…

Cuando Hiroshi entendió el sentido de la frase, no pudo reprimir la risa. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos de hielo, y las sentía resbalar sobre sus mejillas. Notó a K viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida y… y… ¿tierna?

Imposible.

-¿Le… le pusiste nombre a tu mágnum?

-En realidad se llama Nikita, por _La Femme Nikita_… Pero Michael decidió abreviarla como Nikki y así se quedó.

El guitarrista sonrió. Era increíble el amor que le tenía ese hombre a su familia, _y que nunca podría tenerle a él… _

Sacudió la cabeza un poco para alejar estos pensamientos.

-¿Sabes, Nakano? -habló K-. Hay algo que me interesa.

Cumpliendo los deseos del menor, saco la mágnum de donde la guardaba y le apuntó al pecho. La cercanía, de pronto, se hizo evidente.

El pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas arder del color de su cabello, sin el cosquilleo previo. Miró al arma que tenía apoyada en su pecho.

-Vaya, Nikki. Le gustaste a Nakano. Pero… no creo que haya sido tu nombre el que dijo cuando estaba con Ayaka-chan –El rubio clavó su mirada en la del menor, con tanta intensidad que él retrocedió. K aprovechó este primer impulso para obligarle a seguir caminando hacia atrás, la pistola aún apuntándole.

Toparon con una mesa. Los dos cuerpos estaban insoportablemente cerca. Básicamente tocándose. Si el guitarrista no se hubiese echado hacia atrás, recostándose contra el mueble, probablemente sus narices se rozaran.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –demandó Hiroshi, sus ojos asustados, sin atreverse a abandonar la mirada azul.

-Dime ese nombre o no respondo.

Vaya. Volvía el viejo K.

Pero¿Cómo decirle a este "viejo K", casado, con un hijo y del doble de su edad que era _su_ nombre el que había dicho?

Sobre todo porque el rubio parecía pensar que el sentimiento de Hiroshi hacia el dueño del nombre era amor.

_¿Lo era? _

-Dímelo, Nakano. Es importante.

-Yo… K… por favor…

La presión del arma sobre su pecho se incrementó. Estaba con la adrenalina a millón, el pulso desbocado y el rostro enrojecido. Nervioso, temblando, fuera de control.

-No puedo. No me obligues…

-Me importa saber. Me interesa saber._ Quiero_ saber.

Sabía que K no dispararía, pero también comprendía que toda esta era una estrategia para llevarlo fuera de control.

El rubio apartó por tercera vez a Nikki del cuerpo del joven, inclinándose totalmente sobre él. Sonreía.

-No comprendes, Nakano. Si no me lo dices ya, te beso aquí mismo.

El guitarrista se sobresaltó de tal forma que no pudo evitar rozar su nariz con la de K, que enredó una mano en los cabellos de su nuca.

-No… no te importa ser casado, tener a Michael…

-A Judy no le importó tampoco cuando dijo el nombre de Ark la última vez que tuvimos sexo. Y a mí no mucho. No tengo mis miras en ella actualmente.

Así que K se sentía identificado, se dijo el pelirrojo. Había pasado por lo mismo que debió haber pasado Ayaka…

-No creas que mi situación es similar a la tuya –Sonrió de lado, y el menor tuvo la extraña sensación de que le habían leído la mente-. Yo lo veía venir. Y ya lo había aceptado. Y ya había hecho algo al respecto.

Hiroshi suspiró, volteando la cabeza para evitar sentir la vibración y el perfume del rostro cercano al suyo.

-Ayaka… ella también suponía. Cuando yo lo hice… todo lo que me dijo fue… _"Así que era él"._

Abrió grandemente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Que había pensado en él antes de aquel momento, y que… vamos, que era un _él_.

Y luego, el sonrojo. Sus mejillas, desde el inicio de la conversación, habían estado teñidas de ese color, grados más fuertes o más opacos. Pero ahora era conciente del calor, del cuerpo que temblaba contra el suyo, de las respiraciones agitadas.

-Dime quién es o te beso. Ahora –demandó en un susurro peligroso el manager.

_Bésame. _

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su razón. Olvidó que K era un hombre de casi cuarenta años. Casado y supuestamente heterosexual. Olvidó todas sus dudas, sus pensamientos. Sus labios estuvieron sobre los del rubio en instantes, y las lenguas chocaron milésimas después.

Sus manos no abandonaron la mesa, pese a lo mucho que quería acariciarlo y sentirlo… Pero aquella mano que vagaba entre sus hebras rojas le bastaba, y la otra que sostenía la mágnum contra su cintura… la dejó caer. Aterrizó con un golpe sordo sobre la mesa, pero él solo lo notó cuando las manos del mayor se aferraron a su cintura, estrechándolo contra sí. Los movimientos de K eran tan pasionales y bruscos, como si llevase mucho tiempo esperando…

_Igual que él. _

Hiroshi creía que estaba en el cielo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, ni en un concierto, ni con sus amigos, ni leyendo, ni con Ayaka ni ninguna otra chica. Comprendió, deslizando sus manos por el bien formado torso del hombre y moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente, que ese era su lugar. Ahí correspondía. Y no había vivido un solo instante real hasta aquel momento… todo lo demás había sido una ilusión.

Y tan pronto como comenzó, acabó. Fue él mismo quien se separó, jadeando, con el cabello alborotado. El hombre también jadeaba, pero mantenía la compostura en su típica sonrisa intimidante.

Por un momento temió haberlo imaginado, pero cuando las manos de K tomaron con suavidad su rostro supo que era real. Lo más real que le había pasado.

El mayor dejó escapar una suave risa ante el gesto transparente del guitarrista.

-Eres tan perfecto, Hiro.

Se estremeció ante el uso de su nombre, pero sonreía. Aquel había sido un gesto suave y hasta romántico, que mandó al joven volando hacia el espacio.

-Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tú… -Suprimió una risa-… ya sabes, que a ti te gustasen los hombres.

K rió.

-Yo tampoco hasta que apareciste tú en el panorama, he de confesar.

La sonrisa pícara del guitarrista se intensifico. No había sido más feliz en su vida, y los ojos brillantes del que tenía en frente le decían que no era el único que pensaba así.

Vamos, el simple gesto de que K soltara a _su Nikki_ –suprimió una risa- para abrazarle a él con más fuerza le había dicho todo lo que quería y necesitaba saber.

-¿Desde cuando llevas planeando esto? –No pudo evitar preguntar.

-No lo planee, pero llevo queriéndolo un buen tiempo –Admitió K con ojos brillantes-. Desde antes de sospechar que Judy estaba con Ark me encontré… mirándote más de lo debido, por ponerlo suavemente. ¿Tú qué me dices?

-La historia la conoces, creo.

El rubio le soltó, alejándose un poco.

-Te hago una propuesta… recoge tus cosas y salimos a tomar algo¿Te parece?

Se resignó a la falta del calor corporal del otro, pero aceptó gustoso la tentativa de cita.

Quería estar así con K para siempre. No dejarlo alejarse, no dejar de sentirlo. Mientras guardaba la guitarra, sentía aquellos ojos que no se perdían ninguno de sus movimientos.

_¿Cómo no lo noté?_ Se dijo, haciéndole una señal de que estaba listo y caminando hacia la puerta, notando como su manager le seguía. Ahora parecía evidente. K siempre fue bastante atento con él.

_¿Y cómo no noté que esto… que esto que siento era todo lo que quería negar? _Sonrió, y se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta, con una idea rondando su pelirroja cabeza.

-K…

-Hiro.

Hiroshi se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una mirada curiosa y devolviendo una juguetona y perversa. Tomó de la corbata de K y la haló hacia abajo, con una sonrisa que combinaba con sus ojos.

-Siendo técnicos… -susurró-… Nunca te _dije_ quién era la persona, y _tú_ no me besaste tampoco. –So otra mano tomó suavemente el rostro del mayor-. Se hombre y cumple _ya_ tu amenaza.

**

* * *

**

_Notas:__ Nunca había disfrutado tanto escribiendo un fic. Estoy especialmente enamorada del final n.n. El resultado pudo ser mejor, pero no lo hubiese querido de otra forma (¿se entiende esto?). Mis dedos se movieron solos, y es mejor así que si le hubiese dado mucha cabeza, creo._

_En algún momento publicaré otra situación que narre los sentimientos de K por Hiro. Ya está escrita, pero como no sé si la publicaré aquí mismo (funciona perfectamente como fic independiente)… estarse pendientes si buscan leer más de esta historia n.n_

_No, no conozco la serie La Femme Nikita. Se que ella es un personaje interesante y por lo poco que entiendo me parece un nombre apropiado para la mágnum. Estoy consciente de ciertas coincidencias. En la serie, al parecer, Nikita fue acusada de un crimen que no cometio, y su amante se llamaba Michael, como el hijo de K (que es quien la comenzó a llamar Nikki xD). Mientras más lo pienso, más me gusta el nombre de la mágnum n.n_

_...Tampoco me leí el manga de Gravitation, por lo que si hay algún error con algún dato, favor aclarar y hacerme corregir._

_Besos,_

_Kayi._


	2. Fuego y Hielo

_Como ven, este tuvo lugar antes que el primer capítulo. Yo quiero creer que pasaron un par de semanas entre uno y otro, pero pudo haber sido tanto un día como una vida completa._

* * *

**Fuego y Hielo  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

-¿Qué me harías si te disparo, Nakano?

Al manager le fascinaba fastidiar al pelirrojo, y ahora que el aburrimiento le mataba oyéndolo repetir una secuencia de acordes, era el momento perfecto. Se complació al ver cómo sus mejillas se tornaban adorablemente rojas de indignación, sus ojos empezaban a arder, congelados. Y cómo dejaba de tocar su guitarra abruptamente para centrar su atención sola y exclusivamente en él.

No es que el joven despreciase a su querida mágnum. Al contrario, parecía tenerle cierto aprecio. Pero sí le molestaba que usase a su Nikki como método de persuasión,

-No te atreverías –El menor lanzó una sonrisa ladeada, sin sonar tan trastocado como se veía.

K le miró inquisitivamente, también con su sonrisa más brillante. A veces tenían pequeñas peleas donde él terminaba apuntándole con Nikki, y solo ahí Hiroshi parecía satisfecho.

Entonces el rubio sacó el arma, apuntando al guitarrista y ladeando la cabeza.

-Son balas falsas. Si te llega al hombro desde esta distancia quizás te haga algún hematoma. En la cabeza sí sería algo más fuerte. Sólo son para asustar y causar daños menores, realmente.

-No te atreverías… La distancia, aunque estés al otro lado del cuarto, es corta –bajó la cabeza y tocó algunos arpegios, antes de añadir-: Además, tú a veces cargas esa mágnum con balas de metal para amenazar realmente a fanáticas desquiciadas. No creas que no sé.

K frunció levemente el entrecejo. Sí, el a veces cargaba a Nikki con balas más peligrosas. Aquello había comenzado cuando una "fanática desquiciada" se le había lanzado a él al cuello para besarlo. Sí, hasta él tenía una legión de admiradoras que morían por su personalidad agresiva y –rió al pensarlo- su cabello.

Pero fue con ese incidente que comenzaron sus problemas con Judy. A su mujer le había molestado enormemente que él ni siquiera lo justificara, y descubrió su no tan oculta faceta celosa-homicida. Le notaba alejado, decía. Como si ya no la quisiera.

Ya el daño estaba hecho, pero aprendió la lección a su retorcida forma y desde ese momento se resolvió a espantar realmente a las fanáticas. Pero una cosa muy dentro le decía que su "alejamiento" nada tenía que ver con sus admiradoras, y también sabía que era por eso que le ponía tanta seriedad al tema.

-No estamos expuestos al público últimamente, así que debo haberla cargado con balas falsas.

Apuntaba al pecho de Hiroshi, que sobresalía un poco por encima de la guitarra, con diversión marcada en sus ojos azules. Pensaba dispararle, no dolía más que un balín de _paintball_ a esa distancia. Podía dejarle un hematoma como máximo. Y conocía al guitarrista, primero se alteraría, pero luego se reiría del asunto.

Pero al ver los suaves ojos grises clavados en las cuerdas, sus manos recorriéndolas y un poderoso sonido llenando la habitación… Quizás fuese divertido picar al pelirrojo, pero K jamás querría hacerle daño.

Desvió la pistola del pecho hacia el hombro, y al apretar el gatillo subió un poco el arma de modo que la bala pasó milímetros por encima del mismo. Ambos se sobresaltaron por el ruido, y desviaron sus miradas hacia un hueco en la pared ocasionado por la bala.

_Las balas falsas no dejan hueco__, sino que rebotan,_ pensó K. _Eso quiere decir… que Nakano tiene razón. Estaba cargada con balas reales. Si le hubiese disparado al pecho lo habría matado._

La realización le hizo dejar caer el arma en sorpresa. Y fue cuando los ojos grises buscaron los suyos.

-Con que balas falsas¿eh?. No entiendo¿Qué acaso pretendías matarme?

-Nakano…

El joven dejó su guitarra a un lado y se levantó, dándole la espalda. K no creía que realmente supiese que había estado a instantes de matarlo, pero la duda le asaltó.

-Hiroshi... –dijo el nombre del joven como un susurro-. Perdón.

Él seguía dándole la espalda, y K entendió que algo no estaba bien. Durante un segundo pensó que lloraba. El guitarrista era más frágil y sensible de lo que aparentaba bajo su aura de calma, control y su extraño… cómo llamarle…

K podía haber jurado que Hiroshi era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido. Entre sus cabellos de fuego, ojos de hielo y complexión y rasgos delgados, delicados pero bien formados, era bastante masculino en su inusitada sencillez.

Incluso había notado unas minúsculas pecas en sus mejillas, que lo hacían verse tierno.

Antes de verlo, K se juraba completamente heterosexual, pero aceptó después de un tiempo sentirse fascinado por el físico del pelirrojo. Había visto hombres más guapos, sí, pero ninguno había producido ese efecto en él… era muy difícil disimular el hecho de que su mirada siempre estaba sobre Hiroshi, y que a veces incluso había imaginado y soñado cosas…

Todo esto apareció casi al tiempo que sus problemas con Judy. Le había gustado tenerlo ahí para evadirse, y mientras peor era la situación con su mujer, la atracción mutaba más y más hasta que se volvió algo profundo y personal. Admiraba el temple del joven, su calidez y su inocente malicia, comparable a la de un niño. Toda la personalidad de Hiroshi era un elemento intrigante e interesante, que le mantenía atento y entretenido.

En resumen, mientras peor iban las cosas, más evidente se le hacía que no era precisamente heterosexual. Sí, reconocía la belleza en especimenes de su mismo sexo, pero nunca se considero bisexual, y menos completamente obsesionado (a falta de mejor palabra) con un hombre hasta que se sorprendió con una interrogante.

Había estado observando a Hiroshi tocar en un concierto. Shuichi Shindo, el vocalista, era mucho más carismático, pero él no podía quitar la vista del guitarrista. _"Si sus ojos son hielo, y su cabello es fuego"_, se planteó, _"¿Entonces qué son sus labios?"_.

Y ahí admitió, cursilerías aparte, que moría por besarlo. Y que mientras él quisiera estar con Hiroshi en lugar de con Judy, no le importaba que ella dijese el nombre de Ark cuando tenían relaciones.

Se sentía libre.

-No hay nada que perdonar, K –dijo finalmente el menor, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento. No, no lloraba, y K se sintió idiota por solo pensarlo.

El joven se volteó. Sonreía, y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, contrario a lo que esperaba. Lo dicho: Su Nikki le emocionaba, y eso solo le hizo obsesionarse más con él.

-Estuve a punto de dispararte al pecho, Nakano. Pude haberte matado. Y aún si no, pude haber apuntado mal y darte en el cuello o en el hombro.

Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente hasta quedar a un metro de su manager, como para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. Se agachó, levantó la mágnum entre las manos y se ofreció al mayor. K sonrió ligeramente, la tomó y la guardó

-Pero no lo hiciste, entonces no tengo nada qué perdonar –Hizo una pausa, donde lo miró con intensidad. Se levantó, y sus rostros quedaron casi a la misma altura-. No seas idiota. Realmente confío en ti.

K sabía que no era la intención, pero aquello sonó dulce y relajante a sus oídos, como un calmante. _Mejor que cuando Judy decía algo del estilo…_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el rubio envolvió al guitarrista en un abrazo suave, que pretendía ser breve, de consuelo y disculpa. Vamos, nada sospechoso o no en exceso. Pero se encontró a sí mismo sin ganas de aflojar… Hiroshi estaba bastante calmado, era él quien necesitaba el consuelo.

Y es que si no hubiese movido el arma, lo hubiese asesinado. Y lo siguiente que hubiese hecho era cometer suicidio. A estas alturas, tres años después de que todo había empezado, no hubiese podido soportar un mundo sin Hiroshi. Sin sus sonrisas que significaban todo y nada a la vez. Sus ojos de hielo, pero cálidos bajo la superficie. Su sensibilidad, transparencia, calma, ternura y sencillez.

Iba ya a soltarle cuando sintió los brazos del joven tensarse en torno a su cintura. Su corazón se agitó, sintió su cabeza ligera, y su reflejo fue apoyarla en el hombro del menor. Aspiró su aroma, que le resultaba muy parecido al del eucalipto. Sentía sus cabellos contra su mejilla, y podía jurar que sonreía. Él también lo hacía.

-Te tomaste la situación muy en serio –susurró el pelirrojo-. No es nada que no te haya pasado antes.

Con un rayo revelador caído a su memoria, notó que eso era verdad. Incluso una vez había disparado realmente a Ryuichi, y no se sentía ni la mitad de culpable e impotente que en el momento presente. Pero tratándose de Hiroshi… No quería perderlo. Nunca.

Supo también, en otra revelación hecha al perder la noción del tiempo y espacio, al saber únicamente que tenía aquel cuerpo y alma entre brazos y no querer soltarlo, sino protegerlo, que "obsesión" no era la palabra correcta para definir sus sentimientos.

**

* * *

**

_Notas:__ Ahora vemos una situación desde el punto de vista del manager. K siempre me pareció tiernísimo debajo de esa coraza de tipo duro. Espero haberlo retratado bien._

_¿A que la imagen de Hiro con pecas es lo más kawaii que hay? n.n yo desde el comienzo me lo imaginé así P_

_Hay otro fic de estos dos en camino. No creo que lo haga con pairing, por diversas razones, pero tengo varias opciones para poner en práctica esa idea que tengo y una de ellas incluye slash. Ese sí es más seguro que quede como independiente. Si quieren leer más, pendientes n.n_

_Besos,_

_Kayi._


End file.
